Talent
by OrchidBlossom
Summary: Syaoran returns with Meiling firmly set in his heart. Sakura makes him her past memory. Will they ever love eachother again?


**Talent **

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS under any circumstances. I only own the story line x)

...........................

' Sakura!'

Sakura turned around and smiled gently,

' Hey Tomoyo. You look flushed. Uh? Everything alright?' Her emerald eyes creased in concern.

' He's back! He's back! Oh Sakura! He's back!' Tomoyo shrieked insanely.

' Slow down!' Sakura's eyes widened. 'Who? Who's back?'

' It's him! It's really him! It's him!' Tomoyo began to dance on the spot, attracting much attention.

' Who's him? Tomoyo! Tell me!' Sakura softly placed her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders.

' Remember him! Its him!' And Tomoyo ran off, giggling and skipping.

Sakura stood motionless, blinking slowly. Sometimes, she didn't understand Tomoyo.

' Sakura!!'

Sakura squealed, jumping high into the air and turning around with her arms raised for battle.

' Uh..' Rika raised an eyebrow. Chiharu and Naoko both popped their heads either side, behind Rika.

' Hi!' They chimed. 'Have you heard?'

Sakura sweat dropped, crossing her arms. ' Kill me now' She mumbled.

' Now now' Chiharu waggled her finger. ' He came in a huge black limousine!'

' Did you see the length of that thing?' Rika gasped and Naoki nodded.

Sakura stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed by what was happening.

' Well, shall we go and see him?' Rika tilted her head, smiling mischievously. Sakura could only shrug before all three girls mauled her, dragging and pulling her towards the school entrance.

' Ack!..I have legs you know!..My hair! Careful! Ah!' Sakura cried.

' Come on Sakura' All three girls giggled.

' Who is this person!' Sakura shouted. 'Is he so important that you've ruined my hair, my uniform, my dignity…'

They pushed Sakura forward gently with her hair disheveled, sticking out in various directions. Her uniform was crinkled and creased with one of her shoes lying way back. She looked at the floor at a pair of shiny black shoes and was mesmerized by the silver buckle for a moment.

She could hear the love sick sighs from behind her.

Sakura averted her eyes, slowly traveling up the person's profile. He was wearing loose denim jeans and a black shirt.

' Ck' Sakura mumbled, reading the brand name written across the collar.

Her eyes traveled up the person's face and her heart plummeted, hitting the floor and traveling up her body again.

' Syao..S..' Sakura heard herself trying to speak. The deep brown eyes smiled back at her,

'It's been a while' He stepped past Sakura and her starry eyed friends before walking down the corridor.

A moment passed.

Sakura pointed at his direction and whispered,

' That was not Li Syaoran, was it?'

' Of course it was! Look at you Sakura! Did you just fall out of bed?' Tomoyo asked from behind Sakura.

Sakura's eyes looked down at herself and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

' Hoe!! Look at me! He must think I'm a total freak! Where's my shoe?'

Chiharu held the shoe laughing nervously and Sakura snatched it off her. Tomoyo took out the hair band behind Sakura's hair and gently started to re-plait it. Naoki started to smooth down the back of her uniform.

' Isn't he just gorgeous?' Tomoyo sighed. ' I remember the time ..'

' That was five years ago Tomoyo. I'm fifteen now and I've grown up in many ways! And that includes over a childhood crush!'

' You used to be so rebellious!' Chiharu exclaimed. ' Creeping out at night!'

' Now look at you! Some goody good!' Naoki smiled, touching Sakura's cheek with a finger.

Sakura pouted. ' I am not!'

Sakura's emerald eyes fell along with her spirits. He hadn't even looked twice at her. Yes, she had been in a state but he didn't even ask how she was. In all these years she'd spent painfully trying to get over Syaoran, he hadn't even smiled at her. Sakura sighed softly before smiling at her friends,

' I have to go to my flute lesson guys. See you later. Thanks!'

Tomoyo laid the lengthy plait down Sakura's back and they stepped back. Sakura walked on to the music department without the usual spring in her step.

Tomoyo shook her head and Naoki whispered,

' And I thought they'd greet eachother with open arms'

Chiharu frowned, 'He was so heartless'

He strolled along, past the soppy girls and the guys staring at him. It had been such a long time since he'd been at this school but he remembered where everything was vaguely.

' Jeez. Sakura was a mess' He chuckled to himself. He remembered those times in those clow days. They were distinctly over and they were allowed to continue in a normal routine. Since Sakura didn't make any contact with him, he shrugged her aside. It took months of frustration and anger but his cousin; Meiling had been by his side. She helped him get through the tough times. He had never been so thoroughly rejected before and he still had an angry part of him. He didn't understand why Sakura didn't even bother dropping a line and he was fed up of making excuses to himself. After everything he'd said and done for her.

' Syaoran' A sweet voiced called. He turned around and smiled,

' Hey Mei' He opened his arms for an embrace and she hugged him tightly. She loved the way she could warm him up when he felt so cold.

' Oh Gomen Nasai!' Sakura bowed her head momentarily before stepping around the couple. She was shocked to her bones and she bit her lip to stop herself shivering.

' Just as I had predicted' Sakura thought for a moment before brushing it aside. She was angry but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing it. She was also angry at herself for still having feelings. It was her childhood after all.

She walked up another row of steps to the music department. The half way lunch bell sounded and Meiling smiled,

' I'll have to go and see Sakura. I'll be waiting outside after school okay?'

Flash back

_' I'll be waiting here'_

_' Why?'_

_' For you'_

_' Where?'_

_' Here' Sakura placed a hand over her heart, with a childish smile beaming from her gleeful eyes._

' Syaoran?…Syaoran?' Meiling waved a hand in front of his eyes. Syaoran jumped internally and nodded,

' Sure. Whatever'

Meiling nodded slowly with her eyes shimmering.

' Right. See you then'

Syaoran smiled after her. ' Welcome back to your past Syaoran' He murmured to himself.

...........................

Experimenting with stories here. Teehee!

Should I continue with this one?

Read and Review! Give a poor girl as myself an incy bit of encouragement…or flame. O.o

I wanna hear your opinion!

xXx


End file.
